


啊浔阿浔 4

by AlfredDY



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredDY/pseuds/AlfredDY
Kudos: 3





	啊浔阿浔 4

啊浔阿浔 4

东方怀陵停了责打，横过戒尺，把阿浔的裤子从臀腿之间一路褪到了膝盖处。

“撅起来。”东方怀陵命令道。

“爹爹，爹，求你了，我..”阿浔哑着声音求饶。哭喊已经让阿浔声音嘶哑不少。其实这样因为不用心、不勤奋的打挨过许多次，但次数多不代表对于疼痛不惧怕。阿浔身上生的汗浸透了中衣，他大口大口呼吸，带着哭腔抽泣。“我知道错了。我真的不敢了。”

“啪！”又一下混着风劲砸到阿浔臀腿。被打的地方生了红印，这一下倒是把阵地从只有臀部扩大到臀腿之间。“再说一遍，撅起来。”

“爹啊！疼死阿浔了。”阿浔掩住哭腔说。

“什么话我说一遍不管用是不是？我让你撅起来！听到没有！”说着就照着臀腿之间那处红印很打了两下。阿浔再也不敢拖沓，强忍着疼，把身子向下蹭了些，这样把腰往下送，只能是把屁股撅得高了些。

阿浔想要乖觉的让爹爹心情好些，也能少打他一些。方才提起舒牧的毒悸当真是失策，难道还嫌自己挨的不够重吗？可是东方怀陵并没有认为阿浔有多乖觉。阿浔的认错都是假的，只有真的打在他屁股上、身上的才能让他长记性。

挨打者将屁股撅高，就不好再抬腿抗刑了。好不容易阿浔没动没颤的熬过几板子，撅起的屁股又下去了。东方怀陵冷着脸，拿戒尺一端点了点阿浔伤最重的地方，说：“不是要认错吗？说说吧。”

阿浔喘了几口粗气，身子这才放松下来，如辣油泼过的痛感还没散去，阿浔不敢随意乱动，只能清了清嗓子，说道：“我不该偷懒。想着阿爹不在就不练武功。我不该整日带着舒牧外出游玩。我当真知道错了。”

“还有呢？”东方怀陵居高临下，压迫感让阿浔脑袋一空！

还有什么吗？

这几天舒牧在府上，阿浔都不敢乱来，舒牧的身子弱有娇贵，要是有了什么闪失，阿浔自己可担待不起。所以也没有做什么其他事啊？难道阿爹知道了前几天阿浔对当今漕帮的帮主夫人，府中主母不敬？

阿浔实在不知还有什么把柄落到爹爹手上，只能明言：“请爹爹明示。”

“呵，明示？”东方怀陵把戒尺又提起来了。阿浔全身一紧，东方怀陵接着说：“这些日子不管着你，你就浪飞了是吗？明示？你做了多少坏事要让小牧装心悸来逃脱责罚啊？”

阿浔惊讶地不知当说什么好，舒牧的心悸是装的？那当时真的是为了救他？怪不得舒牧冲他说，哥哥，别怕。怪不得裔叔说一个月前才心悸过一次。那小孩主意正的很，以前的求情不管用，就直接改装晕了？想到这里，阿浔不得不说一声佩服！可转念一想，这戏演砸了，爹爹觉得是自己教唆地小牧让他装心悸！这，这，当真是百口莫辩。

“嗙”的一声，阿浔已经从长凳上摔到地上。滚了一圈，阿浔护住身后，立刻跪起来，朝着东方怀陵，脸上惊讶神色已经恢复正常，急切的说：“我，我不知道小牧是装的。他他，他当时是为了...救我。爹爹，孩儿不敢逃避责罚！孩儿还是明是非的，我有错，爹爹应当责罚。我没有啊。”

“我真不知道啊！”阿浔辩解的语无伦次的。

阿浔这个模样看起来狼狈极了。他忍着剧痛，跪倒在东方怀陵身边，扯着东方怀陵的衣抉，一声一声的讨饶。

东方怀陵终是把阿浔捞起来，正视阿浔的目光，叹了口气，道：“真不是你？”

阿浔坚定的摇摇头。

东方怀陵是了解儿子的，这小子颇有侠客之意气。他不会说谎，也不屑说话，算起来，他也不会用舒牧的心悸换自己的责罚。东方怀陵叹了口气，问：“那偷懒的事，你觉得要怎么罚？”

阿浔刚刚送了一口气，这一刻，那口气又提了起来。

阿浔低头认错：“孩儿知错了。”本来后面还有半句，任凭爹爹责罚。但阿浔实在不愿再挨打了，那板子抽到受伤了的皮肉上，那滋味，太难熬了。阿浔说不出如何责罚的话，只能一个劲的认错。

“裔然来后你就没有练过功吧。算十天，一天三十板子。你服不服？”

三十板子，十天，就是三百下？

阿浔往后囫囵的往后护住，满脸惊恐，摇着头，又不敢说话。三百下，爹爹真的会把自己打死的。

“嫌少了？一天五十下？”东方怀陵明知道阿浔害怕的点，却加码。

“不少不少，爹爹，我今天挨不了三百下...您...”阿浔头两句还听得清楚，后面濡喏着嘟囔着，叫人听不真切。

“谁让你一次挨这么多？你不是不长记性嘛？咱们细水长流。我之后半年都在家里，咱们慢慢耗。等你这伤快好了，之后每天早晚各十五下板子，找我领责。不是偷懒嘛？今天规矩立这儿了，每天四个时辰，雷打不动。少一盏茶的时间，就是三十板子。你还记得刚开始让你背心法、练功的时候吧。每天挨打的滋味不好受吧，你只要不怕打，胆子大，你就尽管偷懒。”东方怀陵说得又快又严厉。  
阿浔还记得刚开始练功的时候，爹爹立规矩，每天挨打，足足挨了近两个月才有所好转。身子不自觉的抖了抖，就是那时候阿浔从跟东方怀陵冲撞、叫板变到现在的尊敬、生惧。

“今天还有三十下，我现在提醒你啊，要让我再提醒你，把屁股撅高，腰下去了，或者我在看到你的腿往上抬，打了多少都重来，听到没有。”东方怀陵语气严肃。

“听到了。”阿浔委委屈屈的闷着头说。

说着，趴得更端正，忍着疼，将屁股往上献了一寸。屁股撅起来，腿便不方便乱动了。东方怀陵看阿浔如此乖觉的模样，心下也有些不忍，再想到阿浔一贯的偷懒、耍浑，心下定了要好生教训之心。

戒尺没有举很高，频率打下来却是极快。东方怀陵不再横着板子，反而竖下来往左右两边臀瓣分别开弓。之前东方怀陵打得都是两边一块责的贯穿打法，伤都集中在中间，特别是阿浔乖巧把屁股往上抬，两腿夹着紧，像是放过了季的桃子。现在这种打法左右两边，哪边都不饶，倒放过最上面臀峰伤势最重的地方，寻着伤较轻的地方打。

就算是这打，阿浔也怕东方怀陵的戒尺。屁股随着戒尺左右开弓向左向右微幅躲着，东方怀陵停了一瞬。阿浔瞬间不敢动了，心里记着数，这才十六下，怎么停了下来？

阿浔自己不知道，他在左右摇摆躲板子的时候，姿势早就乱了套，戒尺抽进肉里，疼都来不及反应，就被后一下接连的疼痛镇住，哪里有时间去管动不动的。东方怀陵虽然平日责打儿子严厉，但儿子受罚妄动有时也只是睁一只眼，闭一只眼，随他过去了。儿子毕竟是人，又不是个木头，哪能挨打时一动不动？

可是今日，不知怎么的，这左右乱动勾起东方怀陵的邪火。东方怀陵只觉得儿子耐力不够，还想要瞒混着求饶过关，看来平时都管得太松了，前半年，三天两头不在家，阿浔练武全然没有前两年那份劲头，找着机会溜出去玩。此时不立规矩，还待何时？

东方怀陵把板子往阿浔臀尖一点，说：“方才如何说的？屁股撅好了。重来。”

一句重来惹得阿浔全身的抗拒，东方怀陵把戒尺点在阿浔的腰间，又把阿浔衣衫往上搂了搂。阿浔吓得不敢多动，想着方才打得全都不算，痛楚还得重新在来，身子摆好了姿势，刚刚想要求情，没等阿浔开口，东方怀陵板子就接踵而来。先打了几下臀峰，阿浔熬不住，身子往前一仰，一声叫出来。阿浔吃了教训，连忙又把屁股供了回去，此时更觉委屈，眼泪夺眶而出。

东方怀陵换了方向，又往两边打，左右臀瓣一边一下。

两瓣屁股被阿浔夹的紧紧的，双手抠着长凳腿，身子疼的都在颤抖。又打了十下，东方怀陵看阿浔疼的紧，手上的戒尺又停了。阿浔更哭的更凶，还有意更加往上蹭了下，似乎再控诉：我没有坏了规矩，不要重新来。

阿浔身后从胯骨处一直到臀胫都泛着红肿，特别是臀峰被打的纵横交错的深红的檩子，伤的重叠处淤得沉紫也有几处。特别是阿浔屁股高翘着，和雪白的大腿一比，伤显得更加明显。东方怀陵沉沉的叹了一口气，想着阿浔这个姿势确也是难为他了，心下不忍，便说:“阿浔，起来吧。”

阿浔听了这句，撒了一口气，整个人摊到板凳上，阿爹终于肯放过他了。

但东方怀陵的板子还没有放下，相反东方怀陵往床上一直道：“去床边趴着。”

刚刚从熬完了的欣喜中解脱出来，却掉进一个如冰窟的深渊。阿浔全身只有中间被打过的臀部是火辣辣的烧着疼，其余处皆瞬间冰冷。阿浔缓缓的站起来，裤子还没提，就被滑到了脚踝处，好在袍子落下来挡住私处，不至于站在爹爹面前这般尴尬。

“爹爹，我真的再也不敢了。以后一定好好练功，您饶了我这一次吧。”

先是唤爹爹，然后说之后的表现，最后点题，求爹爹宽恕。这是阿浔最惯用的讨饶方式，不说阿浔嘴上说的有没有起茧，东方怀陵耳朵听了都起茧了。这样的讨饶，阿浔张口就来，本来东方怀陵已经消了大半怒气，这一句话弄巧成拙，让东方怀陵用戒尺狠狠一指床。

阿浔摇摇头，双手捂着后面，隔着锦服揉自己疼的不行的屁股。不住地摇头。

东方怀陵一手拿过阿浔的手，拉着阿浔就往床边走。


End file.
